


Who's a good girl?

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blushing, Body Worship, Creampie, Crossdressing, Feminization, Hair Brushing, High Heels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, they get absolutely ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 7 -Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressingJared loses a bet ... he doesn't care





	Who's a good girl?

Jared stared at the box in surprised horror.

“No way.”

Misha was beaming.

“Where did you even get these?”

“That’s for me to know.” Misha sing-songed. “And for you to wear.”

Jared sighed, lifting a shiny red and black stiletto out of the box. He turned the thing around, eying it with trepidation. It was a lot bigger than the ones in his wife’s closet yet still carried the elegance every Louboutin did.

“Don’t forget the rest of the outfit, Jay.”

Jared tore his eyes off of the shoes to the second box as it fell to the hotel bed next to his hip.

“Fuck Mish.”

Wrapped in delicate pink tissue paper, sat a short cocktail dress. Silky soft under his fingertips. Deep black.

Another wrapped parcel held thigh highs. Digging deeper into the box, he found a set of lacy underwear. Bows and lace on both the panties and the bralette.

He swallowed.

“Come on, Jare.”

Swallowing, Jared dropped the last package, elegant jewellery, back into the box to the crinkle of paper. Misha was standing in the doorway to the en-suite.

The bathroom was large, like the rest of the room. The rooms they’d been given at the first cons were broom closets compared to the places they got to stay in now. Huge beds he actually fit on. Bathtubs that had room for himself and another person. Shower head that didn’t spray onto his chest.

He followed Misha in, stripping in the humid space.

His fellow actor had drawn a bath. The huge tub steaming. Jared groaned when he lowered himself into it. He didn’t get comfort like this in many places unless he splurged on a jacuzzi.

“Can’t have you just getting dressed like some old maid, can we?”

Misha was smiling as he slipped into the huge tub at the other end, straddling Jared’s legs. The ledge near him held an assortment of bottles; each looking more expensive and fancy than the next.

“Good little girls need to be pampered first.”

Jared flushed, and he slipped a bit deeper into the water to try and hide the redness. Nothing but the hot water. Still, he tipped his head back and groaned when Misha lifted his left foot by the ankle and started rubbing some kind of soap into the skin.

It wasn’t too floral a scent, but it was distinctly feminine. Gen would love it. Which meant he’d be stealing the bottle later, or at least asking Misha where he’d bought it. No need for his wife to miss out on the finer perks of sharing her husband.

“Girls need to be cared for, don’t they?”

Jared just groaned out Misha’s name like it was a curse. This was the best bet to ever lose … so far. No one said no to Misha’s massages. Getting pampered like a princess, no matter how weird it was to be called a girl, wasn’t bad.

Misha was steadily working the lather further up his leg, dipping his strong fingers under the water and letting the soap rinse off Jared’s foot as it dropped again. Calf, thigh, then back down to his foot. Each individual toe kneaded expertly to relieve tension he didn’t know he’d carried there. By the time the second leg was done, Jared had pretty much forgotten he’d need to dress up when all this was finished.

Misha kept up a soft line of one sided dialogue. Crooning at Jared, and telling him just how pretty he was. How much of a good girl.

Ignoring his erection, Misha gently massaged his stomach, curling fingers working around chest muscles in knowing passes. It wasn’t sexual. Or not completely.

It was as if Misha was committing him to memory. Soothing each inch of his skin as he found it, and memorising its responses to pressure.

Arms next, starting from his shoulders, working slowly down to his fingertips.

Jared didn’t at all feel as delicate as Misha was describing him, but it felt nice. For once, he wasn’t a giant, clumsy moose man. He was a delicate flower that was being coaxed into blooming just for Misha. Whatever that meant.

Jared liked it. 

“Turn around, Jay. I need to do your back.”

Mumbling, Jared obliged. Water sloshed around as he resettled, his back to Misha’s chest. The older man immediately set to massaging soap into his neck and shoulder blades. Jared moaned, relaxing.

“That’s right. Relax for me sweetheart. Gonna make you feel so good.”

The lower Misha got, the more Jared slipped into sleep mode. Depending on how bad playing dress up was later on, he’d not say no to more of this kind of pampering.

“So much tension. Poor princess.”

The blush was permanent now. Something about the word princess just pulled at his masculinity in ways he hadn’t thought was possible. It wasn’t like he was a macho kind of guy.

Thankfully, Misha’s magic hands were soothing whatever feathers he ruffled. Jared lost track of time.

“Let’s see to those luscious locks.” Jared was too soothed to care when Misha ran his fingers through his hair. “Any girl’s pride and joy.”

Jared snorted, but Misha’s voice was dipping into a lower range. Not quite Cas yet, but nearing the angel territory. He could never resist that tone.

“Tip your head back gorgeous.”

Jared obeyed, and hot water poured over his head without ever getting near his eyes.

“So perfect.”

Misha was purring. Working shampoo and conditioner into his hair, and moaning like _he_ could feel fingers massaging his scalp instead of doing all the work. Through all the products and rinsing, not a single drop of water ever made it near his eyes. Jared had to admit he was impressed.

Still keeping up his dialogue, Misha twisted the fancy handle that had the bathtub emptying with a gurgle, and a protesting moan from Jared.

“Oh, don’t worry princess.” Jared’s flush deepened, Misha’s mouth right next to his ear. “I’m nowhere near done with you.”

Jared couldn’t respond with much more than a startled little ‘oh’. There would be _more_?

The second most of the water was gone Misha was pressing a towel to his warm skin. Combined with the steam still hanging in the room, Jared didn’t have a chance to feel cold.

The older actor helped him from the tub, and got him dry. The towels were soft and fluffy, but Misha didn’t try to tickle him.

“You know where I want you now, princess?”

“No.”

Jared moaned, the loud noise echoing around the room. Misha had somehow gotten high enough to bite down on his earlobe.

“I want you spread out on those soft looking sheets. Nice and relaxed for me.”

Jared nodded, heading back into the main bedroom as soon as Misha’s hands and mouth released him. It sounded wonderful after the bath anyway. No matter that his cock was still rock hard, a snooze was never bad.

Misha followed him, draping a dry towel across his back once he was settled.

“Just relax for me sweetheart. Like a good girl.”

And then he got massaged _again_. Sweet smelling lotion worked into every inch of his skin. The towel was moved around so he was never cold. Always soothed. Pampered.

He rolled over when prompted, both sleepy ad ragingly alert.

“Mish. Please.”

Misha just hushed him.

“Patience baby girl. Patience.”

Jared groaned.

“Can’t have you forgetting the end goal here.”

Right. Jared tensed just a bit at the sound of crinkling tissue paper, but Misha had pretty much massaged his ability to fight out of him.

“Just stay on your back for me princess. No need to fret your pretty little head.”

He sighed, and nodded. Misha had taken control at the start, he could keep it.

Breathing deep, Jared waited for Misha to continue. The thigh highs were up first. Knowing fingers stretched them up each leg. Slowly unrolling them up his foot, calf, knee, and halfway up his thighs. Fingers trailing enticingly up and then down. Caressing the silky cloth and neatly lining up the lace tops.

“Those look amazing on you darling.”

Jared started at the sensation of teeth, right above the left garter.

“Positively edible.”

That made him giggle. The sound didn’t exactly make him feel manlier, but any leftover stress was gone.

Still giggling, Jared let Misha slide silk and lace panties up his socked legs. It went pretty smoothly, with Misha only distracting himself twice. Once at his teeth imprints, and once to tongue at Jared’s exposed hole. He protested just a bit when Misha pulled the panties into place.

“Such an impatient girl.”

Misha chided, pinching Jared’s right cheek.

“Sit up princess.”

Sighing, Jared did as he’d been told. His face was still flaming. But there was no ignoring the flimsy looking bralette dangling from Misha’s index finger. He didn’t have the energy to curse.

“Want to watch you put this on.”

Jared licked his lips, but reached out to take the scrap of lace from Misha.

It slipped on easily enough after a moment of inspection. Bras made it more obvious which end was the front, but Jared was glad Misha had picked the bralette. The lace sat flat against his chest, accentuating it without looking too ridiculous. A normal bra would have nothing to fill the cups. He’d have felt like he was letting the piece of lingerie down in some way.

“Beautiful.”

Jared blinked up. He’d been staring at his own chest for a bit too long, but staring into Misha’s face wasn’t that much better. The other man looked awe struck.

Jared felt like covering himself. It was absurd. He walked around without a shirt on all the time. He spent enough time and effort to make sure his top half looked good while doing so. And somehow, one item of clothing made him feel like his nipples, only half hidden by the black lace, were way too out in the open for comfort.

Misha moved his hands back down to his sides.

“Don’t. There’s nothing there that needs hiding.”

Jared nodded. Letting Misha look his fill.

Eventually, Misha turned away to whisper the dress from between its folds of protective pink paper. Jared had to swallow down nerves again.

The dress was way bigger than the wisps of cloth that hung in Gen’s closet, but it still didn’t look like it would fit _him_.

“Trust me. Arms first.”

Jared shrugged. He hadn’t spent any money on the thing. It wasn’t his fault if Misha wasted his on tearing a dress on his large frame.

Except. It didn’t tear at all.

It clung to him like a second skin. With Misha zipping up the back and grabbing his ass at the same time.

“Nearly ready for your ball.”

He thought the jewellery or shoes would be next, but Misha had him sit back on the bed - where he was thoroughly distracted by the silkiness of his own legs – and combed out his hair. The experience was novel, since he didn’t usually bother brushing his own hair. It obeyed the general laws of social decency when he just ran his fingers through it a couple of times. But the brushing had his entire scalp tingling with pleasure. The dress still gently tented at the front, the panties curving his cock up rather than contain it.

“Every other girl is going to be seething with jealousy. They’d kill for locks like these.”

Jared held his freshly brushed hair out of the way to let Misha slip a necklace on him. The delicate chain dipping down into the dress’ cleavage to end in a single pinkish stone.

“You look gorgeous. But there’s just one last detail.”

Jared eyed the shoes. The heels were dauntingly high. He wasn’t exactly known for being graceful. What if he ended up breaking an ankle? The press would have a field day if he got carted into the emergency room dressed as he was.

“Stop worrying. You look perfect. You’ll be fine”

Jared huffed a laugh, holding out a stocking clad foot when Misha knelt down in front of the bed with one of the shoes.

He kissed all over his foot before sliding the shoe on. Making Jared giggle, and eventually moan. The second shoe went just as slowly; each toe meeting Misha’s lips.

“There.” Misha sat back on his heels, gazing adoringly up at Jared. “All dolled up for me.”

“What?” Jared joked, cheeks heating up beyond anything he’d ever felt. “No make up?”

He had a lapful of Misha in seconds, the older man sealing his mouth over Jared’s.

“Too perfect to try an improve it with paint and powder. It would be a waste of time.”

Misha didn’t stop kissing him till he was breathless.

“Want to see you walk. There’s a full-length mirror over there.”

Jared let Misha steady him as he stood. He was used to being high up, but the extra added inches had him gasping. Jared was sure he looked ridiculous, a new-born moose finding its lanky legs. But Misha assured him he was stunning.

The mirror had him gaping at his reflection. He was obviously looking at himself, but he looked … well he looked like a feminine version of himself. Not just Jared Padalecki squeezed into a dress. Not a woman at all. But feminine without being ridiculous.

Somehow, it fit. Even with the tell-tale bulge at crotch height.

“See? Just perfect.”

Misha was naked behind him, not bothering to get dressed after the bath.

“You might want to hold on to that, though.”

Jared was confused for all of the time it took Misha to sink to his knees behind him, nosing at the hem of the dress. Still not completely steady on his high heels, Jared hurried to grab a hold of the edges of the mirror. It conveniently made him lean forward just a bit, something Misha exploited instantly. Lapping languidly at the silk stretched across his ass. Probing forward to push at his hole.

Jared whimpered.

“I’d love to take my time with you. A princess deserves to be treated like a queen.”

Another deep lick, the fabric wet and hot with Misha’s breath.

“But I doubt you’ll be able to stand on those shoes for very long this time. Some things take practice.”

 _This_ time. Jared was shivering, fingers tight as Misha dove back in.

“Speaking from experience there Misha?”

Laughter puffed against the wet silk. Misha rubbed his head between Jared’s spread thighs as fingers pulled the panties aside. Damp hair tickling sensitive skin.

“What do you think?”

Jared’s laugh trailed up into a keening moan. Of course Misha had experience walking in heels.

True to his word, Misha didn’t draw out the prep this time round. Tongue and fingers had him panting against the mirror, his reflection fogging up in desperate pants.

“I’d fuck you right here, up against the mirror. Have you look at how fucking pretty you are as I take you. But I’d need an apple crate, and I doubt that would add to the romance.”

The switch from sexy to ridiculous was giving Jared whiplash. Hysterical giggles bubbles from deep in his core, but Misha had no problems leading him away from his debouched reflection.

They ended up back on the bed. Jared on his back, Louboutin clad feet dangling off the edge.

Misha had used up his own patience it seemed, he spread Jared’s legs, lifted on over his shoulder, and knee walked as close as he could.

Thumbing the sodden panties out of the way again, he nudged his cock right against Jared’s softened hole.

“Going to fuck you now, Jay.”

“Hmmm.”

Jared spread just a bit wider, lifting his hips up into the pressure of Misha’s cock. He’d been ready a fucking decade ago.

It wasn’t gentle. Though Misha was still groaning out versions of princess, and baby girl as he pistoned into Jared. There was little of the softness Jared would use when he was with a girl. He didn’t feel like he was being treated like a fragile thing. He was beautiful, but strong enough to take everything Misha wanted to give. And Misha told him so.

“Gonna make you come.”

Misha shoved a hand underneath the dress, palming Jared’s pantie clad cock.

“Gonna come for me, pretty girl?”

“Fuck! Yes! Mish!”

Primed to go for way too long, Jared came pretty much instantly. He should have felt disgusted by the way his come stuck to and stained the panties and the dress, but it all felt too good.

As if triggered by his orgasm, Misha too came. Panting hard, Misha let his softening cock slip out of Jared, pulling the panties back in place after watching his come ooze back out slowly.

“Might as well ruin them completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
